Prince of the Underworld
by Devil'sDaughter8260
Summary: What if Percy's father wasn't Poseidon? What if Hades had been the one to break the oath? Percy runs away from his stepfather after his mom disappears. A man finds him in the park claiming to be his father, how will Percy's life change now that he is the prince of the underworld?
1. Prologue

Percy ran through the forest, his leg was bleeding heavily from the wound in his calf. He could hear his step-father several feet behind him as he pushed his way through the underbrush, thorns stabbing into his hands and arms. He stumbled into a clearing in the forest and fell, crying out in pain and he felt his thin arm break from trying to catch himself. There was was a solid thump near his head and he could see an expensive black dress shoe out of the corner if his eye.

He raised his head up wincing as he moved. Standing over him was a tall man with black hair and eyes, wearing a dark suit. His hair was a combed out of his pale face and his eyes seemed to burn with a black fire. "Perseus stand up." His voice was firm and commanding but not harsh. Percy winced and stood up forcing himself not to run in fear. This man knew his name and he was different than Gabe was.

There was a snapping sound as his follower pushed into the clearing, a bloody steak knife held poised in his hand ready to lash out at the young boy he had been chasing. Gabe almost growled when he saw his useless good for nothing stepson standing behind this wealthy man in a suit. "Boy get over here. We are going home."

Percy's eyes welled up with tears and hid behind the man's legs. "Yes, we are." He turned halfway so he could still see Gabe and knelt down to Percy's level. "Perseus, I am Hades, your father."

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the man again. "Mommy always told me you would come back." Hades smiled "Would you like to come home with me?" Percy nodded not bothering to even think about it. He didn't want to go back with Gabe and his mom hadn't come home in weeks. "Yes, please." Hades smiled again and carefully picked his son up as he stood and looked at Gabe. "I'm taking Percy. You will never see him again." Gabe nodded dumbly as Hades stepped into a shadow and disappeared, taking Percy with him.

They reappeared in the throne room of the underworld, Hades set percy down and the young boy collapsed on the floor as his leg gave out and he cried in pain. Hades knelt by his son and brushed the jet black hair out of his face and picked him back up causing Percy to yelp in pain again and tense up in his arms. The god carried his son to a large bedroom with a king size bed covered in a black comforter, gray pillow cases and red satin sheets.

Percy's eyes widened as he saw the bed and he looked around the room smiling when he saw the black and white marble floor and the black dresser and desk lined in a silvery white metal. Hades smiles at his son's reaction, " this is your room. You can decorate it in any way you like so long as you keep it clean no one will come in here without your permission unless we feel you are in danger." Percy smiled and his eyes got wider, if at all possible.

Hades gently set him on the bed frowning at the pained look on his son's face. "What hurts Perseus?" He asked his voice gentle and quiet. Percy looked down and mumbled. " My leg, my hand and my ribs are the worst." Hades frowned more, "I'm going to take your shirt off okay, It won't hurt you, just stay still." Percy nodded and Hades snapped his fingers causing the ripped and bloody shirt to vanish, exposing the large bruises that cover the child's side and moved up his torso and wrapped around his bloody shoulder.

The king of the underworld sighed and snapped again causing the blood to vanish. He pressed his hand to the boy's head and felt a fever, " Percy, does anything else hurt besides what I can see? " He nodded and turned around, making the infected cut on his shoulder visible for his father to see. Hades nodded and grabbed a bowl of warm water and a rag and began cleaning out the cut as gently as possible.

Percy bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet. That hurts but i don't want him to hate me like Gabe, Gabe always said I was weak, so maybe if i act stronger this man will like me. Hades frowned as he cleaned out the wounds, knowing that percy was hiding how much it hurt from him. " Percy you don't have to hide anything from me, I won't be mad and I need to know what hurts when I do something so that I don't keep hurting you. Okay?" He asked quietly not wanting to scare the small child.

Percy looked up into his dark eyes and nodded, "Okay,...Daddy" he added the last part in a whisper but the god heard it and smiled. Once he finished cleaning up the wounds he wrapped them up and helped Percy lay back on the pillows, " you try and get some sleep. My room is just down the hall, if you need me for anything come and wake me up. I won't be mad. " Percy nodded already half asleep. The god stood up and kissed the small child's head before turning and walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I broke my ankle so I've been back and forth to the doctors. I went back through and reread this and i didn't like where this chapter ended So I rewrote a bit and added more. Hope you like it and please reveiw.

Percy woke up the next morning and sat up in bed looking around the room. He uncovered himself and frowned when he saw the bandages wrapped around his leg. "So it wasn't a dream," he murmurs to himself as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and hops down.

He glanced around the room one last time before slowly limping out going down the hall to look for his father. Hades wasn't in his room and Percy frowned before turning and walking away trying to remember the way to the throne room they had appeared in the night before. He walked around the palace for a while, until he finally heard voices coming from a room down the hall he was in.

Slowly he opened the door and he eyes widened in shock when he saw dozens of zombies and skeletons walking around a large kitchen cooking food. One of them saw him and he squeaked, shutting the door quickly and moved away from the room. The door opened again and the zombie walked, or more shuffled, out of the kitchen and looked at Percy as he pressed his body up against the wall on the other side of the hallway, "You don't need to be afraid. Lord Hades said to bring you to him if we saw you. Come. I won't hurt you."

Percy nodded hesitantly and followed the zombie down the hall. " How is it that I can understand you? " He asked his guide quietly. The zombie glanced back at him as it moved down the hall " You are the Prince of the Underworld. All subjects in this realm are under your's and your father's command. Therefore you are able to communicate with all of them." He explained patiently causing the boy to nod and relax a bit.

The zombie led him through the palace pointing out several rooms that Percy was allowed in until they got to large double doors made of a solid black wood and silver design. The zombie knocked on the door and they swung open almost on their own causing Percy to gasp and smile as he stepped into the room.

He was in a large black and white swirled marble and silver throne room, there were dim candles in sconces along the wall every 6 feet or so and grim bloody paintings between each candle. Despite the many candles the room was dark and intimidating. At the far end of the room was a raised dias with 3 thrones on it. The largest and centermost throne was occupied by a man who appeared to be in his early 30s , he was wearing a black suit with lighter grey designs that seemed to move the longer you watched them. He had long jet black hair, much like the 6 year old boy who was studying him, pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck but his eyes were deep black making it appear as if he had no iris. His pale face was looking down as he read over a few papers he was holding.

Percy smiled recognising his father and started towards the throne before the god realized he had company. Just as he got to the base of the dias Hades looked up and spotted the small child, he smiled and set his papers aside, before reaching down and carefully picking him up, mindful of his injuries and setting the boy in his lap. " Hello, Percy. How long have you been up?"  
Percy smiled and looked up at his father, his green eyes twinkling brightly despite the dim light. " A while, I got up and went to find you but I couldn't. Then I found the zombie and he brought me to you. " He said happily and hugged his father. Hades smiled and hugged him lightly, subtly checking his fever and sighing in relief when he felt that it was down to a normal degree. He looked up at the zombie, still standing by the doors and dismissed him with a nod.

" How do you feel?" He asked looking down at his son with a small smile on his face. Percy looked up meeting his eyes, " Better, my leg and shoulder still hurt but it's not as bad. Thank you for helping me Daddy." He said cheerfully looking up at the god.

Hades nodded and snapped his fingers and a cup of nectar appeared. "Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." he said as he handed the cup to the child, making sure that he had a good grip before letting go himself. Percy looked at it and took a small sip, smiling when it tasted like cookies, and the pain immediately faded from his body. "It doesn't hurt anymore." he said the awe in his voice almost tangible.

Hades nodded and smiled at him, "Good, would you like me to unwrap your leg?" he asked and Percy nodded stretching out in his father's lap so the god could get to his leg a little easier. Hades quickly snapped his fingers and the bandages disappeared and Percy's eyes widened again " Percy we need to talk."

Percy frowned and nodded sitting up. " About what? Are you getting rid of me?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up at the god. "Was I bad? I promise not to be bad again. Don't get rid of me." He cried climbing off of Hades' lap and curling up in a ball in the corner of the throne room. As he cried the shadows seemed to coalesce around the boy's body in a comforting blanket and the floor cracked around him, skeleton hands clawing at the edges of the hole.

Hades smiled inwardly at the display of power but shook it off and stepped over to his crying son and scooped him up in his arms. Percy tensed at the touch and looked up at the god. "Percy, I'm never going to let you go. You are my son and I love you. I meant I needed to explain some things to you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have been more careful." He swiped his thumb over the boy's cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Are you okay with that?" he asked, his voice gentle and calming. Percy nodded and took a deep breath, " What do we need to talk about Daddy?" he asked his voice still quiet and he looked like he would start crying again at any time.

Hades sat back down on his throne and held percy close, " Did your mother ever tell you about the gods?" Percy smiled and nodded remembering when she would tell him the stories about the gods before bed each night. Hades smiled " I am a god." Percy's eyes widened again and he looked up at his father.

"Does that mean I am a demigod? Like Hercules? " He asked getting excited and bouncing on the god's leg. Hades groaned a little at the name but nodded, " Hercules wasn't a very nice person, so I hope you will be better than him, but yes. You are a demigod son of Hades." Percy smiled and hugged his father. " I promise I'll be a good demigod" Hades wrapped his arms around the small boy. " I'm sure you will."

He smiled, "Are you hungry?" he asked poking his son in the stomach lightly causing Percy to giggle and squirm as he nodded. Hades held him close tickling him before standing up with Percy in his arms and walking out of the room.

He walked down to the kitchen and dismissed the 'cooks' before setting percy on a barstool by the counter. " what do you want to eat?" percy looked around and then back at hades, " Pancakes." Hades smiles and made a plate before setting it in front of his son " There you go." Percy smiled and started eating.

About halfway through his food he looked over at his father who was flipping through a document on a black ipad. " Daddy?" He asked hesitant to interrupt his father. Hades didn't hear him as he was focused on his work, causing percy to reach out and gently shake the god's shoulder making hades jump and Percy to back up afraid of getting hit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." he rambled jumping off the stool and going to sit in the corner again.

Hades frowned and stood up, walking over to his son. He kneeled down, ignoring the shadows lashing around the small child, and gently placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, I'm not mad. You surprised me, you don't have to be scared, I will never hurt you. I promise." he says as he pick him up and carries him back to the counter, trying to calm his son's shaking. He gently rubbed the child's back trying to calm him down and ease the silent sobbing, after a second Percy looked up at the god. " You're not going to punish me?" He asked quietly, sniffing and trying to stop crying. Hades looked at him and shook his head, " No I'm not going to punish you, you did nothing wrong. Eat your food, okay?" Percy nodded and wiped his tears away as he started eating, still sniffing occasionally.

Halfway through his food he looked at the god again, " Daddy what are we going to do today?" The god smiled at him," I thought we would take a walk around the palace and then go and see Cerberus."

Percy nodded but a confused look crossed his face after a second, " Who is Cerberus?" Hades just chuckled" you will have to wait and see. Now eat your breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, this chapter is not as long as I had hoped. I have a lot going on right now but I felt like I should get the next chapter out to you guys, please read adn reveiw, let me know if you like it and if you have any suggestions. I was thinking of percy having a crush on a camper but I kinda want to avoid Percabeth. Let me know what you think.

5 years later, the underworld had never run so smooth. Prince Percy had been crowned on his tenth birthday and the next day he had taken over the patrolling, and judgment of new souls. The other beings in the underworld loved him. He had even managed to wrap Persephone around his little finger. She was like a second mother to him.

Hades was immensely proud of his son, Percy had taken his new responsibilities well. He was polite and respectful of the other gods when he went to Olympus with hades. Poseidon had been a problem the first time. He had sworn that Percy was his son once he figured out how powerful Percy had gotten. Zeus had wanted to make him go to camp but as the crowned Prince of the Underworld, he was more powerful than a normal demigod and children of Hades had never been accepted at camp. They had always been outcasts and seemed to do better in the underworld.

The morning of his 11th birthday, Percy woke up earlier than usual to get his patrol around the fields of punishment done before he was expected in the throne room to meet with his father. He quickly got a shower and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red t shirt with a black skull on it, before spiking his black hair up making the green tips more visible. He grabbed his skull rings off his nightstand and walked out of the room, snagging a few steaks from the kitchen before jogging out of the castle and heading towards the front gates to feed Cerberus and his hellhound Silvana. She had been an eigth birthday present, she normally followed him everywhere outside of the castle.

Percy tossed the steaks to the dogs and then slowed to a walk. 2 hours later he jogged back into the castle and up to his room. He needed to change into more appropriate clothes before meeting with his father. He changed into a black toga and combed through his hair before walking down to the throne room stopping in the kitchen for breakfast just like he had his first day in the castle. Once he got to the throne room his nodded to the zombies standing outside as a guard and they opened the door for him, he walked in and headed over to the planning table in the corner of the throne room where his father was standing reading several sheets of paper.

" You asked to see me father?" He asked standing in front of the table. Hades looked up, " Ah, yes. How was your patrol Percy?" the prince smiled, " It was fine, the fields of asphodel are overfull again, and Cerberus needs to go for a walk." Hades nodded, "You can do that later, take Vana with you too. Now, on to business. Your stepmother will be back later tonight we will have a family dinner and tomorrow morning you and Vana will be leaving for the rest of summer. You will take your full armour, and all weapons. You won't be returning until september 3rd." percy frowned at this, normally Hades would have given him more of a heads up, allowing him time to plan, " If you don't mind my asking dad, where am I going and why?"  
Hades sighed, " You are going to Camp Half Blood on Long Island. There is a war with the Roman demigods, you will spend a week with the greeks and then go to the Roman Camp Jupiter and find a way to either minimize casualties or stop the war, the gods are all but incapacitated with the two camps constantly praying to us. Even I can't focus half the time and my roman and greek forms aren't that different." Percy nodded. "Would you like to go relax for the day? I can handle the kingdom for a while, it is not a problem."

Hades looked at his son, gone was the small, frightened child whose powers lashed out to protect him whenever someone raised their voice. Now percy was a tall, powerful leader who was capable and defending himself and he knew it. The scars of his past had all but faded from both his mind and his body. The god smiled faintly, a sight that was reserved to only his favorite son and to his wife. " That would be nice, thank you. I believe I will go and make sure everything is ready for your birthday dinner and your stepmother's return. Do not hesitate to send for me should something happen that you require assistance with the work."

Percy nodded and sat down at the table, picking up stacks of papers and organizing them slowly as he watched his father walk out of the room, the god's shoulders hunched and his fingers rubbing small soothing circles in his temples as he left the throne room, as if a heavy burden was resting on him and him alone.

Looking at the papers Percy frowned, his father had been slacking off on paperwork, there were reports and applications from weeks ago that had not been read over, resigned to a day of paperwork he began sorting. A few hours later there was a knock on the door to the throne room and a zombie stepped in. " Prince Perseus, there have been 3 more reports of guards disappearing around the mouth to Tartarus" percy frowned and motioned the zombie out before flipping through some papers and seeing that these reports had been coming in, about 2 a day for the last two weeks.

With a groan he stood and walked out of the throne room, heading to his bedroom. He walked in and quickly changed back into his t-shirt and jeans before grabbing the stygian iron chain collar with rubies on it that he had had made for Silvana and a chain leash and walking out of the castle. He jogged over to where Cerberus was and quickly unhooked the chain from his collar and slipped the collar over Silvana's head before attaching another leash that was purely for show to Cerberus' collar. Anyone with half a brain would be able to tell that the leash wouldn't be able to stop the animal if he wanted to go somewhere.

Walking the two dogs he headed for the darkest part of the Underworld, the area where the opening to Tartarus was located.


End file.
